l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akodo War College
The Akodo War College was a branch of the Akodo Bushi School dedicated to military history, strategy and tactics and was considered to be one of the most prestigious schools in Rokugan along with the Kakita Duelist Academy. History The school established at Shiro Sano Ken Hayai, Masters of War, p. 95 was formed few generations after the death of Akodo. Akodo personally lead his armies until his death, and following his demise the Lion needed to formally train new officers to supplement those who had been trained by Akodo himself. The Four Winds, p. 159 It was the oldest military institution in Rokugan. Way of the Lion, p. 98 The War College was at first a simple dojo of the Akodo Bushi School, teaching Akodo's lessons with focus on large-scale tactics rather than an individual combat. Bushi from the Ikoma family integrated the dojo, and their academic ways added history and tactics to the training. Banishment of the Akodo Most of their senior staff were lost and the War College almost disbanded, when the Akodo were banished by Hantei XXXIX following the Scorpion Coup. The Ikoma family stepped up to fill the void left by the disgraced Akodo sensei, and were for the most part successful. Secrets of the Lion, p. 42 Under the Ikoma, the school began focusing on larger scale warfare at the expense of small unit tactics. When the Akodo were reinstated, those loyal to the Ikoma split off from the War College and created the Ikoma Tactician school. Since then the Akodo War College focused on training for small-scale tactics while the Ikoma Tactician School provided training in large mass combat scenarios. Both schools were on friendly terms with each other, although some rivalry did exist. Four Winds, p. 160 Training Absolute discipline was mandatory, and even the slightest offenses resulted in brutal punishments. The course of study was divided into physical conditioning and drill (Summer and Fall), classroom studies of bushido and the history of war (Winter), then, finally, application of all they had learned in wargame exercises (Spring). Their instructors were selected from specially trained Gunso and retired bushi. Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 60 Students of the College were trained extensively in the Art of War, and learned how to lead men in small units, large armies and to organize sieges. It was often said that no Akodo trained general had ever lost a battle; an exaggeration, but one based on the supreme excellence of the school. More than any other Clan, members of the Lion Clan learned from past mistakes, both their own and those made by others within Rokugan. Way of the Lion, p. 50 The most exceptional students went on to join the Officer Corps, but every gradúate was immediately assigned to the unit with which he would serve. Known Techniques * Strength of My Brothers * The Tide Ebbs and Flows * A Lion's Claws * Clear Mind, Focused Will * In Akodo's Name * The Eye's of the General * Malleable as the Sea * The Soul of the Army Known Sensei * Akodo Keiichi * Akodo Uehara See also * Akodo Tactician/Meta External Links * Akodo Tactical School (Time of the Void) Category:Lion Clan Schools Category:Lion Clan Dojo Category:Hayai province